You Don't Know Everything About Me
by MentalistSweete
Summary: Draco puts a curse on himself to rid himself of another.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

During a rousing battle between Potter and Malfoy in the halls, Harry had resorted to parseltongue. Draco has bent to the floor on impact of the sudden switch… but for reasons unknown. Potter and most of the spectators had ultimately decided Harry must be torturing the blonde. In actuality, the different language triggers something in Malfoy's mind. His mother could speak and sing in parseltongue and, beyond the painful thrashings and remnants of his abusive upbringing, Draco knows he can speak it as well. The back of his mind attempts to explain what is being said by feeding him with a corporation of loose emotions.

He feels strangely turned on by the no doubt horrific snake-infested insults, and compelled to disengage his loathing for a romp beneath an invisible shield. Draco questions his sexuality – moreso than on a regular basis – as well as his integrity. He falls to the floor, pained beyond all compare. Professor Snape rushes over to separate the crowd and Potter from advancing on Malfoy. Of course, Malfoy had started it… but there was no way he could finish anything while a certain Gryffindor spouted the deafening language.

Two days later, Draco had discovered a dark curse that is able to remove his. It is only applicable for those who can withstand ranging amounts of excruciating pain, depending on how much they had suffered in their lives. Draco had suffered quite a lot, being thrashed for even stepping into his own room at the manor without bearing presence of higher company. Draco had been terrified to form the spell and waited until classes had begun.

He is missing herbology, locked in his room shared by Goyle. He breathes deeply and closes his eyes. He clears his throat and speaks in a loud, confident and demanding voice. "Anguis Loqueris."

An intensely sharp pain explodes without warning. It begins in his arms, causing him to drop his wand. The pain swiftly moves throughout his body, tugging unbearably at each edge. He is thrown about, as if a demon were attempting to be set free. Draco is thrown to the ceiling, then slammed from one wall to the next. He bears down on his gritted teeth, unwilling to scream. From the neck down, he feels positively paralyzed.

His throat clears up, as if he were in the process of being buried alive. His eyes are leaking like waterfalls and trying very hard to close. He has a burning feeling as though his head is a bout to implode from millions of thoughts and actions racing about his mind at a warped speed. Suddenly, everything in the world stops for only a millisecond. Draco is thrown onto the bathroom tile. Malfoy is unconscious, the door is locked, his wand is missing, the room is destroyed and the spell is complete.

During the spell, memories flashed before his eyes, almost as if he were dying. One memory has stuck on his mind from seven years ago. Now unconscious on the floor, he finds himself replaying the events.

Draco is playing in a cupboard space benath the stairwell. His father has told him time and time again not to play there. He keeps disobeying and his father continues to reprimand the house elves while scowling at his son. He has been hit for several occurrences such as setting the peacocks free and staying up late to watch the stars from the roof. This time, he is merely playing with his favorite teddy bear and singing a lullaby to it, in parseltongue.

 _He is six years old, but his mother has been singing the same song to him since he was practically born and failed to cease crying. The only rule is to not speak it outside of the house or under it during visiting company. Just out in the parlour, his father is having a business meeting with his former partner who has decided to return with a clean slate. Draco hears an argument brewing but decides to only hug his bear and sing a tad bit louder. The fight turns ghastly and Draco wanders out, bear in hand._

" _Father?" His eyes widen as he notices the older visitor steal away his father's wand with a spell._

" _I thought I told you to stay out of there." He declares with a warning tone._

 _The small bout of distraction allows the other man to unleash a pair of pythons to attack Lucius. Draco clutches onto his bear and begs the man to stop. The older man only laughs at the child's protests. This angers Draco and he does the unthinkable._

" _Nxshhhz…" Draco hisses. [translation: cease the attack] He looks directly toward the man who laughed in his face. "Zznshhtt." [he's the one you're after]_

 _Draco stands calmly as the pythons begin to advance on the man. He is scared. Lucius glares at his son and quickly kills the other man in cold blood. Draco is unaffected as he clutches onto his bear and hums the lullaby. Lucius takes the man's body and floos him elsewhere._

When Lucius returns, Draco is shocked to find the house rid of house elves. Draco receives his first crucio. He remains hold of his teddy but lets go after the third curse. His memories begin to fade and he has trouble remembering the dead language. When he finally comes to, no one is around and the room is dark besides the glow from the fireplace. Draco ambles cautiously toward it, to find his beloved teddy bear. Without giving it a second thought, Draco removes the gate with a simple incantation and reaches into the fire for his best friend.

Draco has missed arithmancy, transfiguration and defense against the dark arts. Pansy grows worrisome as he actually fails to show for lunch. After this class is potions, where he had been assigned to work with Potter on a difficult assignment he had been taking obvious pride on. Snape had been confused not to see him but felt all the students need to be working. He cast Potter to contiue working on the project.

Harry had accidentally been distracted by Neville's sprouting and had failed to notice how much of one ingredient he had added. Harry had caused the meticulous experiment to explode. A fuming Snape had taken away two hundred points from Harry Potter alone. The class had fallen silent for the remainder of time.

After potions, Harry normally shared Care of Magical Creatures with Malfoy, Pansy and Blaise. Malfoy still hadn't shown. In the bathroom, however, Draco finally awakes and can move again. He walks into the main room and sees the time. Instead of feeling anxious or whatnot, he hardly feels a thing. He dresses himself with a small spell and lazily begins his journey to Hagrid's hut.

He shows up twenty minutes late with a dazed look on his face. Pansy, Blaise and Hagrid are immediately at his side. The rest of the classmates are paying attention as well, either actually concerned or waiting for another blowout between Malfoy and the giant. Draco wears a blank look on his face. Mumbling, he asks what he's missed. Pansy and Blaise inform him they will be having a chat after class.

"Ye be feeling a'ight, there, Malfoy?"

Draco gives him a half thumbs-up and walks over to the only available seat… next to Potter. There are no snide remarks between the two, though Harry tries to instigate one so the waiting game will be over. After class, Pansy and Blaise practically drag Draco to the common room. They ask too many questions for Draco to handle. The blond ends all questions by vomiting on Pansy's lap, standing and walking back to bed.

 **Reviews = (::) (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just like before, I do not own the pretty peoples.**

Draco awakes late in the morning, missing breakfast and his first class. He hardly cares and just brushes it off. He takes his time dressing in his robes. He locks his teddy in his trunk and doesn't bother with his mop of hair. He slowly walks down the halls, to his second class of the day: herbology. Neville eyes him as he walks in. The teacher immediately asks for a reason for tardiness. Draco shrugs apathetically.

"Alarm broke."

The teacher takes a mark down. Two more equals detention. Draco's assigned partner is Zabini, but they don't talk. Draco's only focus seems to be on the plants. A long two hours later, the lunch bell rings. Draco sits at his usual spot and sepnds his time mindlessly staring at the food. He stares at his food for a good thirty minutes then gets up and walks out of the Great Hall. He walks outside and just stands, staring at nothingness in front of him.

Zabini had followed him and became easily frustrated. In his mind, he knows Draco has something up his sleeve, something hidden. Yet, he can't seem to figure out what. As the bell tolls, Draco is off to his next classes. He does this the next few days and Pansy notices he is getting paler than normal. When the weekend comes, Draco stays in bed. He gets up to go to the bathroom and stares at the food Pansy brings into the common room for him. He inhales the steam the walks back to his room and stays in bed more.

Monday morning, a very pale Draco is walking down the halls. He has rings under his eyes. His robes are becoming loose on him. He sleepily inches down the hall when someone runs into him. Both boys sprawl across the floor but the redhead jumps up first, holding out his wand. He doesn't notice a small crowd gathering, because he is only ready for a Malfoy fight. Instead, Draco leisurely collects his items and looks up at the Weasley with a blank expression.

"It's alright, Ron. That was my fault. I'm sorry."

Malfoy quietly continues his walk, leaving the Gryffindor dumbstruck. A couples minutes later, the rest of the trio find him standing in shock in the middle of a nearly deserted hallway. Hermione rushes to his side while Harry only steares around. He is first to speak.

"Are you alright, mate?"

"Malfoy." He utters in a strangely calm manner. "I bumped into him and-"

"What did the slimy git do?" Harry demands.

Ron shakes his head. "He said it was his fault. He said he was sorry. And… he called me Ron."

"He called you Ron?" Hermione is flabbergasted. "That is, odd."

Later in the day, Draco is paired with Hermione in Potions. He works with her in silence on a potion to make chocolate newts. As they are clearing the lab, Draco begins to make a comment.

"You didn't do so bad for a-"

"Here comes the mudblood." Hermione grumbles under her breath.

"Dentists' daughter."

"What?" She asks confused.

"Your parents are dentists and you made excellent junk food. Not bad, Hermione."

Draco gives her a faint smile before leaving the classroom. Granger sits there, with a shocked look on her face… much like Ron's earlier expression. Hary walks over, studying the look.

"He called you Hermione, didn't he?"

She nods, regaining her functions. "He said I didn't do bad for a dentist's daughter."

"A what?" Ron scratches his head. "He didn't call you a, you know?"

She shakes her head. "He sort of smiled at me when he called me by name. I think something's wrong with him."

After supper that night, Draco finds Dumbledore in his quarters after saying 'pocky' to unlock the door. He accepts the treat then informs the headmaster of his recent insomnia. Much to Draco's unseen delight, he is given a pass to wander the halls at night. Years ago, Lucius had stolen an invisibility cloak from some hierarchy, which Draco had stolen from him when the manor was infiltrated.

The blond takes his teddy, his wand and his pass under the cloak. He leaves for the night. At some point in the night, he had begun to feel dizzy and faint. He threw up outside the Gryffindor common room. He threw up pocky and blood. When he awoke the next morning, he found himself in the kitchen. He was being forced to drink some sort of soup by the house elves.

"What is, happening?" He asks in a hushed tone.

His old elf, Dobby, is the first to speak. "Dobby and the other elves were doing nightly sweeps of the common halls and… Dobby saw Mister Malfoy. Mister Malfoy needs to be fed."

"Dobby…" He winces sharply, causing the elves to inch back. "Call me Draco."

"Is Mist—Is Draco sure?"

"Yes." He nods with a slight smile. "This soup is delivcious. What is it?"

"Carrot root, Draco."

"My favorite. Dobby remembered."

"Dobby did." He nods happily.

Harry had been the first one out of the common room, slipping on the vomit and blood. Hermione had walked out, around it.

"This is that candy Dumbledore likes. We should ask him. Who's with me?"

Harry, Ron and Neville follow her. The rest of the Gryffindors race to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco is at his regular spot, poking at his food and smelling the aroma. Blaise, Greg and Pansy watch him eagerly. Dumbledore stands as the trio plus Neville show up at the table.

"Sir," Hermione asks gently. "Were you helping any students by chance last night after supper?"

"Indeed I was, Miss Granger. Why do you four ask?"

"That candy you've always got." Neville speaks up. "What's it called?"

"You must mean the pocky."

"That's it." Ron exclaims. "Did you give any pocky to any students last night after supper?"

"Indeed." Dumbledore now sounds very cautious and worrisome. "Why do you ask?"

"Someone got sick in our halls last night." Harry supplies. "There's sick, and pocky… and blood."

Dumbldore whisks his head around to catch the oily-haired professor fixing to take his first bite of breakfast. "Severus?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Please fetch Mister Malfoy."

"Yes, Sir."

Snape stalks to the Slytherin table and directs Draco to the teachers' table. He sits down beside Neville but only looks up to the headmaster, puzzling Snape.

"Draco," His eyes twinkle. "Did you eat all the pocky I gave you last night?"

"No, Sir. I left some for Pansy. She loves sweets."

"I see. Sweets for your sweetheart."

"No, Sir. I don't like her that way. But I did leave her some sweets before I began my walk around."

"Your walk?" Neville interrupts. He then apologizes, catching Dumbledore's glint.

"Did you get sick last night, Draco?"

"I'm not sure, Sir."

"Not sure?"

"May I be excused?"

"Yes, go eat, Draco."

"I already did."

Draco excuses himself then goes for a walk outside. The Gryffindors walk back to their table, more confused than ever. Snape turns to his boss.

"He hasn't touched his food."

"I'm aware." Dumbledore replies, thinking hard.

 **(::) (::) (::) yummy, don't they look G(::)(::)D? Review, and maybe there'll be more!**


End file.
